Les dieux disparus
by juliix7
Summary: Cette histoire ce passe durant la quatrième grande guerre ninja où les mage de fairy tail combattent au côté de nos ninja. avec le mystère des origine de natsuki nagasaki, rebeca uzumaki et leur amis, le combat risque d'être rude entre l'akatsuki qui essaye de dominer le monde et le bien se battant pour l'honneur et la liberté du monde dirigé par des dieux grecs.
1. Chapter 1

chap.1 retour a Konoha et retrouvaille mouvementée

Dans un village au centre du pays du feu, un jeune de 20ans avec les cheveu blond en bataille se retrouva au terrain d'entrainement 7 ou il retrouvant une jeune fille avec les cheveu rose qui se nomma sakura et 2 garçon avec les cheveu noir don un qui était assez perver mattait sakura.  
Saku(enerver): arrete sa de suite sai ou tu risque de te retrouver dans un arbre la tête la première.  
Sai: si on peu plus rien je me demande bien dans quel monde on vit t es pas dac' avec sasuke?  
Sasu: pas du tout je su ... tien naruto t es en retard tu sait.  
Naru: oué désoler - -' mais pas vraiment vut que kakashi sensei est en retard lui aussi )

Quelque part a la frontière du pays du feu au même moment se trouver un camp pour demi dieu où il était entrain de se restarer quand tous d'un coup un satire du nom de Grover ouvrit grand les portes de la cafetaria qui eu pour effet d'avoir tous les regard tourner vers lui. Une fille du bungalow d'Arès se leva en lanssant un regard noir au satire.  
Clarisse: Putain grover tu peu éviter de te ramene comme sa dès le petit dej'!  
Grov': je c'est désoler Clarisse mais Chiron ma demander de venir.  
Percy(se levant): il t'a demander quoi pour que tu te ramène comme une furie ?  
Grov': il m'a di de vous dire de vous bouger tous les demi dieu et de préparer le camp car les dieux arrive se soir avec une nouvelle de la plus haute importance.  
TOUS:QUOI?!  
Se qui eu pour effet de tous les faire se bouger tout en bousculant un pauvre Grover presque piétiner.

A côté du village de Konoha deux très jolie fille avec de belle forme arrivèrent au village passant devant Izumo et Kotetsu.  
Izumo: Pince moi je rêve se peu pas être elle!  
Kotetsu: si toi tu rêve alor moi aussi.  
Du côté de sakura et naruto qui marchait en direction de l'entrée du village.  
Naru: di saku d'après toi rebeca et natsuki reviendront quand?  
Saku: je sais pas mais je suis sur que rebeca pourrait bien être meilleure que toi. :p  
Naru: Yo!  
Izumo: tien naruto et sakura vous avez l'air en forme.  
Kotetsu: vous devriez aller voir dans le village peut être du côté de fairy tail sa devrez vous interesser.  
Sans discuter les deux amis partirent en direction de fairy tail voir de quoi parler izumo et kotetsu.

Pas loin de fairy tail.  
...: j'ai hate de tous les revoir pour voir la tête qu'il ferai :) pas toi kiki.  
Kiki: première mon nom est natsuki.- -#  
...: Ok - -'  
Natsuki: mais sinon oui j'ai vraiment hate de tous les revoirs :) mais j'espère que pour une fois tu va te tenir tranquille reb'.  
Reb': t'inquiète je serai calme comme une ima...  
Rebeca se reçut un natsu en pleine tête se qui la fit commencer a s'énerver et dit avec les poings en feu.  
Reb': alor qui me la lancait en pleine tête? - -#  
TOUS: REBECA (avant de voir son visage énervé et se poings en feu)C'EST GRAY QUI LA FAIT!  
se qui valut a se pauvre gray une rouste jusqu'à se que natsuki la fasse arreter.  
Natsuki:NON MES SA VA PAS LA TETE ON VIEN A PEINE D'ARRIVER QUE TU PROVOQUE DEJA UNE BAGUARRE!  
Reb': désoler natsuki j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher - -'  
Naru(arrivant): rebeca-chan c'...c'est...toi?  
Reb': na...na...RUTO! c'est bien toi (lui sautant dans les bras)  
Saku: rebeca tu as bien changer et toi t'es natsuki. Vous êtes devenu belle toute les deux.  
Les deux: merci saku :) toi aussi t'es devenu très jolie.  
Puis après avoir saluer tous le monde et s'être excusé auprès de gray nos deux revenante parti avec naruto et sakura chez l'hokage.  
En ouvrant la porte tsunade fut tellement surprise de revoir sa petite rebeca qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras en la serant contre elle. Des que se moment de tendresse rebeca lui sorti une blague du genre «et ben la prochaine fois je t'achete un appareil pour les oreilles puisque avec tous le bordel qu'on depuis tou a l'heure tu n'a rien entendu la vieille» se qui lui en reponse un coup de poing et un «tu n'a vraiment pas changé rebeca».  
Après cet incident qui fit rirent les quatre autre tsunade demanda a shizune d'aller chercher les team 2 et 7.  
Kakashi: on est arriver tsunade-sa...  
TOUS: REBECA ET NATSUKI?!  
Reb': salut vous avez l'air d'être en forme et toi aussi sasuke:) on a appris durant notre voyage que tu était rentrer a Konoha grace a naruto.  
Sasu: oui il ma ramener mais vou drollement changer toute les deux vous...  
Sai et Jiraya: SEXY (en regardant les formes que les fille avait prisent).  
Natsuki: de vrai pervers ses deux la sai et notre sensei n'a pas changé d'un poil niveau intelligence tu trouve reb'?  
Reb': oué je confirme il sont désespérant. - -'  
Kakashi: tsunade-sama si vous nous avez appellez ses pour autre chose je me trompe?  
Tsunade: pas du tous kakashi tu as raison, tu va continué de t'occuper de la team 7 et toi jiraya tu reprendra la team2 avec rebeca et natsuki mais comme la team 7 a tro de personne sai tu va integrer la team 2 et vous deux rebeca et natsuki vous vous battrez se soir contre jiraya.  
Sai: super je sui avec deux canon ^^  
Reb' et natsuki: pas lui - -'  
Sur cet note ils partirent tous du bureau de l'hokage pour aller revoir tous leur amis et en profiter jusqu'au soir.

Le soir même a la colonie des sang mélée. Une lumière aveuglante apparuent devant les pensionnaire qui se retournèrent pour eviter d'être desintegrer et laissant apparaître les silhouette des dieux de l'olympe qui fit signe a leur enfant de venir pour leur dire bonjour.  
Zeus: j'espere que tous se passe bien ici je n'aimerais pas que il y en ait certain d'entre vous qui se fasse tuer!  
Hera: ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tous se passe bien n'est ce pas chiron?  
Chiron: oui c'est exact mais sans vouloir vous vexée vous voulier nous informer de quelque chose je me trompe?  
Aphrodite: pas du tous.  
Hera: nous avons appris qu'il y avait plusieur demi dieu au village cacher de konoha mais d'après nos information il devrait très puissant surtout de en particulier.  
Poseidon: c'est pour cela que moi et mon très chèr frère zeus voudrions que un petit groupe y vont.  
Zeus: nous avons informé l'hokage et elle a prevu de remettre en oeuvre une academie où tu iras comme proffeseur chiron et un groupe de demi dieu qui iras avec toi grover le satire.  
Grov': bien seigneur.  
Athena: les autre vous nous donnerai votre réponse demain soir a la même heure est ce bien clair?  
TOUS: OUI?!


	2. Chapter 2

Après que les dieux soit partit et que le diner du soir soit passer percy partit en direction de son bungalow avec grover, annabeth, clarisse, silena, beckendorf, travis, connor et nico pour les demi dieu et thalia et bianca des chasseresse qui était venu rendre visite a la collonie.  
Thalia: il faut savoir qui ira a Konoha.  
Bianca: hihihi :) perso je suis sur que tu veux y aller pour faire du tourisme.  
Thalia: c est vrai que je veux y aller mais les mission c est plus important surtout que je sui la lieutenante d' artemis. :p  
Annabeth: jsui d accord avec thalia moi j'y vais.  
Grov':moi jsui obligée.  
Percy: j'y vais aussi.  
Clarisse: il y a bien sur des ninja se qui pourra me divertir pour me divertir alor j'y vais.  
Silena: j'y vais que si charlie y va.  
Beckendorf: ben j'y vais alor t y va silena.  
Silena: oué. :)  
Nico: j'y vais.  
Bianca: j'y vais parce que je veux pas laisser nico y aller tous seul.  
Travis et Connor: on y vas aussi.  
TOUS: pas pour pillée au moin? - -#  
Travis et Connor: nous faire sa vous nou connaissait mal.

Vers 19h00 a Konoha rebeca et natsuki partirent au terrain d'entrainement ou elle trouva naruto, sakura, sasuke et sai.  
Reb': salut! Vous faite quoi ici.  
Sai: on est venu voir de sexy woman :D  
Nat': on t a pas parler le pervers.  
Sai: T-T  
Sasu: on est venu voir a quel point vous avez évolué toute les deux et naruto voulait voir si ...  
Naru: je voulait voir si tu pouvait controler le demon renard a 9queue parfaitement.  
Saku: ouai c'est vrai au faite tu le contrôle bien?  
Reb':oui je le contrôle parfaitement mais je l'utiliserai si necessaire. Sinon toi tu le contrôle bien naruto?  
Naru: oué sa va je le contrôle bien :)  
Tout d'un coup tous le petit groupe trouverent un jiraya planquer dans les buisson entrain de mattait des jeunes fille dans le petit lac en dessous d'eux. Natsuki voulut lui donner un bon coup de poing met rebeca choisit de l'effrayer en arrivant par derrière.  
Reb': on vous derange pas j'espere - -'  
Jiraya: AAAAAAH!  
Se petit cri eu pour effet de faire fuir les jeune fille dans le lac et de faire rire le groupe. Apres cette bonne de rigolade rebeca et natsuki fut sur le terrain d'entrainement en face de leur sensei en position de combat et leur amis avec tsunade et shizune les regarda se demandant comment elle aller faire pour battre leur sensei.  
Jiraya: vous etes prete alor c'est partit!  
Sur ce il disparut dans une fumée qui fit mettre les deux jeune fille en position de défense dos contre dos et kunai a la main attendant un signe qui ferait compromettre sa position. Et se fut a un moment inattendu que choisi natsuki pour faire signe a rebeca de sauter et de rester dans les air grace a son pouvoir de dragon slayer de feu pour donner un coup de poing d'une force herculéenne dans le sol se qui laissa ensuite un jiraya abasourdi de voir qu'il s'était remarquer aussi facilement. Puis se fut au tour de rebeca d'utile le mode ermite pour envoyer un geant rasengan sur jiraya qui l'évita de justesse mais fut pris d'un souffle du dragon d'eau en pleine face se qui l'assoma et rendit les deux jeune fille gagnante de se combat qui surpris tout le monde de voir jiraya se faire battre aussi vite.  
Tsunade: eh ben dit donc au moin on n'est sur que vous avez foutu quelque chose durant ses 4ans de voyage.  
Saku: sa c'est sur vous avez était impressionnante les filles.  
Les garçons: sa c'est sur il n'a même pas tenu une demi heure.  
Nat': merci /O/  
Reb': arreter vous la faite rougir :D  
TOUS: hahahahahahaha!  
Nat': tait toi imbecile - -#  
Tsunade: vous devriez rentrer il commence a se faire tard. Naruto tu veu bien montrer l'appartement que tu va partager avec rebeca et natsuki.  
Naru: ok jm'en occupe.  
Reb': c'est sur que les vieille comme toi on besoin de se coucher tot :p  
Tsunade: - -#  
Reb'(se resevant un coup de sa grand mère): aieuh sa fait mal la vieille!  
Tsunade: si t'arreter de m'embeter je suis sur que t'aurai moins mal a la tête.  
Enfin plutard en arrivant a l'appartement naruto donna des double de clés au fille et leur fit visiter en leur montrant leur chambre et allèrent enfin se coucher.

Se fut a se moment que rebeca commenca a faire un reve tres étrange pour la toute premiere fois.  
Dans se reve elle se voyer dans un champ de fraise a voir des créature très étrange quel reconut car elle avait étudier la mythologie et savait lire le grec depuis toute petite. Il y avait des satire moitié homme moitié bouc entrain d'essayer d'attraper des femmes assez jolie, des nymphe avec des chevaux ailée mais cela ne la troubla point puisque une chose encore plus troublante était juste devant elle, ils ne devaient pas la voir mais elle put voir parfaitement un homme et une femme d'un peu plus de 30ans ayant une ressemblance flagrande avec elle, naruto et ses trois soeur ainée. Mais se reve s'arreta brusquemment lorsqu'on tappa a sa porte.  
Nat': aller leve toi aujord'hui on va voir fairy tail se matin et ensuite on est inviter au resto se midi par notre sensei avec sai.  
Reb': ok je me leve au faite il est levait naruto?  
Nat': oui il est entrain de préparer le petit dej'.

Au meme moment a la colonie le petit groupe de percy demanda a chiron et monsieur D. de pouvoir manger tous a la table de poseidon pour discuter se qu'ils accepta se demandant se qu'il mijoter.  
Percy: dite vous ne trouver pas que hera a prise cette mission a coeur?  
Annabeth: tu as raison moi aussi je me demande.  
Thalia: moi je pense le savoir.  
TOUS: ah bon? Ben racconte.  
Thalia: de toute façon j'allais vous mettre au courant. Percy ton père ta mis au courant que aphrodite et lui ont eu un enfant il y a 20ans c'est a dire quelque mois après votre naissance a toi et silena.  
Percy et Silena: oui eh ben qu'est ce que sa avoir avec hera?  
Thalia: j'allais y venir. Disons que comme vous le savez j'ai trois jumelle (dans ma fic thalia est né de zeus et hera pour faire plus simple) qui elle aussi aurai disparut dans la nature issus de l'union de zeus et hera mais se dont très peu de personne sache c'est que il y a vingt ans de sa des faux jumeau sont né de hera et zeus le 7juillet 777 a 7h07. D'après se que j'ai appris en fouillant il se serait fait enlever quelque minute après leur naissance et aurai était envoyer quelque part sur terre.  
Clarisse: donc d'après hera il se pourrait que se soit ses cinq enfant disparut il y a 20ans plus peut etre votre demi-soeur a tous les deux (montrant percy et silena).  
Thalia: peut etre on en s'est pas grand chose sinon on le sera quand on les aura reccuperer.  
Sur ce il finir de déjeuner et partit preparer la colonie pour l'arrivée de leur parent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce matin la a konoha, rebeca et natsuki prirent leurs petit déjeuner avec un naruto ravis de revoir sa sœur. La veille avant que les deux jeunes fille affronte leur sensei, naruto avait prévus de réunir toute la bande a fairy tail avec bien sur les soeur ainée de rebeca et aussi ses amis des autre guildes comme sting et rogue de saberthoot avec qui elle eut une grande amitié depuis toute petite.  
A fairy tail.  
Sting: je me demande bien pourquoi naruto nous a réunis?  
Shura: ne cherche pas sting naruto est vraiment imprivisible surtout depuis que je suis a saberthoot avec hanyu et satella.  
Natsu et se qui avait vu les deux jeune filles la veille: nous on le sait.  
Naru: attendez ici les filles ... salut vous tous surtout il faut que personne ne s'évanuissent.  
Hanyu: pourquoi t'a enfin une petite amie xp hihihihi!  
Reb': bien sur que non il n'aura jamais de petite amie. :p  
TOUS: rebeca ... natsuki!  
Nat': salut vous tous.  
Reb': naruto nous a dit ce matin qu'on viendrez vous rendre une petite visite.  
Hanyu/Satella/Shura: rebeca notre petite soeur adorée. T'es devenu une femme et toi aussi nat'.  
Nat': merci les filles vous trois aussi vous aussi vous êtes devenu très belle.  
Reb': sa m'étonne même que vous n'ayer pas de mec ... naru sa se comprend qu'il est pas de copine mais vous trois.  
Naru: HEY!  
Tous: HAHAHAHA!  
Kiba: reb' a l'air d'être aussi imature que naruto voir plus mais elle est véridique.  
Neji: je suis complètement dac'.  
Sasu: et encore tu la pas vu se moquer de maitre tsunade sur son age...  
Sai: c'est pire que naruto.  
Tenten: t'as du devenir drôlement puissante reb' et toi aussi nat'.  
Ino: je suis dac' avec tenten.  
Les deux: merci les filles. )  
Saku: alors la c'est sur si vous les aviez vu se battre contre jiraya. En moin d'une demi heure il était a terre.  
TOUS:QUOI!  
Reb: heyhey! Pas besoin de faire tous t'un plats parce que on a battu notre sensei.  
Kiba: tu rigole j'espère! Naruto a mis plus de trois heure pour trouver une faille a l'armure de jiraya.  
Reb': naruto tu me deçois beaucoup comment a tu pu te faire battre par un vieux aussi facilement.  
Sting: laisse tomber reb', naruto n'est pas assez intelligent pour pouvoir battre jiraya.  
Naru: répète un peu pour que te foute une raclée enfoiré.  
Sting: quoi t'es sourd?  
Rogue et shura: STOP?!  
Sai: bon c'est pas tout mais nous trois on va devoir y aller jiraya sensei va nous attendre si on se dépêche pas. Vous venez les filles.  
Nat': on arrive bon a plus les gars au faite sting, rogue on devrez se faire un truc cet aprème dac'?  
Sting et Rogue: ok a cet aprème alors.  
Reb': oué aller a plus.;)

Pendant se temps chez l'hokage.  
Shizune: elle sont devenu très puissante les filles vous ne trouver pas maître?  
Tsunade: tu as raison shizune et ses bien se qui m'inquiète.  
Shizune: que voulez vous dire par la.  
Tsunade: rebeca est très puissante et cela m'inquiète puisque comme c'est un hote elle a reçu le yang du kyubi c'est a dire la grande majorité du chakra du démon renard alors que naruto perdait facilement le contrôle de kyubi alors que lui c'était le yin.  
Shizune: il n'y a pas a s'inquiété comme il font équipe a présent kyubi et rebeca en plus elle maitrise parfaitement kyubi, ai je tord?  
Tsunade: tu as peu être raison mais le raikage ma appris que si l'akatsuki avait cessée les attaque pendant plusieurs mois c'était pour nous prendre par surprise de plus il ma aussi mise au courant sur un problème qui peut survenir n'importe quand.  
Shizune: quand ça?  
Tsunade: rebeca peu perdre le contrôle de kyubi a tout moment mais pour cela il faut qu'il y ait un incident qui pourrait provoquer une grande haîne chez l'hote, c'est arrivée une fois a bee mais d'après se que le raikage a dit se n'est pas le démon mais l'hote qui fait ressortir sa haine.  
Shizune: co ... comment ça?  
Tsunade: c'est très étrange mais il paraîtrer que le démon lui même essayerait d'arrêter la haine de son hote et natsuki elle a une grande puissance en elle c'est pour cela que je veut que tu les surveille bien tu as compris jiraya?  
Jiraya: ne t'inquiète pas mais si il s'avèrent que rebeca, natsuki et les autre soit les demi dieux rechercher que feras tu tsunade? Tu as quand même élever rebeca et les autres et tu t'es aussi occupée de natsuki lorsqu'elle vous as tous rencontrée.  
Tsunade: je ne mis opposerait pas même si je serais triste de les voir s'en aller mais bon tu dois y aller jiraya il vont t'attendre.  
Jiraya: oui j'y vais a plus.  
Shizune:aurevoir maître jiraya.

Devant le restaurant.  
Jiraya: yo les jeunes, désoler du retard j'était au bureau de tsunade.  
Reb': pas grave mais la je meurent de faim alors allons y. :)  
Nat': un vrai estomac sur patte - -'  
Sai: oué bon aller on y va.  
La team 2 partit manger puis après s'être séparer rebeca et natsuki partit passer le reste de la journée avec sting et rogue en allant à la plage en s'amusant le reste de l'après midi et les deux jeune fille décidèrent d'inviter les deux mage de saberthoot chez elle puisque naruto était partit dormirent chez sasuke.

A la colonie des sang mélée.  
Grov': yo percy dépêche il vont bientôt arriver.  
Percy: ok j'arrive.  
Clarisse : aller vite placer vous par bungalow du plus vieux résident au plus jeune vous aussi le bungalow d'artemis!  
Thalia: t'inquiète clarisse. Chasseresse en position!  
Au même moment une aveuglante apparut et tous détournèrent les yeux pour laisser apparaître les dieux.  
Hera: avait vous fait votre choix?


	4. Chapter 4

Hera: avez-vous fait votre choix?  
La demande de hera c'était faite progressivement en faisant un peu peur aux pensionnaire mais le regard de hera se porter sur sa fille comme si elle la supplié de ne pas s'engager sur cette mission. Se fut vint puisque thalia fut la première a s'avancer et poser un genoux a terre.  
Thalia: mère, père je souhaite participer a cette mission en tant que sang mélée et chasseresse de dame artemis.  
Artemis: (se tournant vers zeus) puis je répondre?(il hoche la tête en signe d'approbation) ceci risque d'être une mission dangereuse mais en tant que protectrice des chasseresse j'approuve ta décision fille de zeus et hera. Est-ce que l'une de mais chasseresse souhaiterais suivre ma lieutenante?  
Bianca: moi dame artemis.  
Artemis: soit tu accompagnera donc thalia a konoha.  
Hera: d'autre veulent y aller?  
Percy: je souhaiterai y aller moi aussi avec votre consentement père.  
Poseidon: je l'accepte volontier.  
Anna': je voudrais y aller moi aussi.  
Athena: bien.  
Connor et Travis: nous aussi!  
Hermès: très bien mes fils.  
Silena et Clarisse: nous y allons aussi.  
Aphrodite: je serais honorais que ma fille y participe.  
Arès: j'ai confiance en toi ma fille fait moi honneurs.  
Clarisse(en saluant): bien père.  
Charles: je viens aussi.  
Héphaistos: c'est bien fils.  
Nico: je veux y aller aussi.  
Hadès:très bien mon fils tu iras donc avec t'as soeur.  
Hera: donc en tout vous serais dix demi-dieux plus le satire qui vous accompagneras.  
Zeus: c'est donc fini pour aujord'hui (s'adressant au dieux) vous pouvez passez un peu de temps avec vos enfant avant de rentré a l'olympe.  
Quand thalia aller disposait sa mère l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans un coin reculer de la colonie.  
Thalia: que fait tu mère pourquoi m'amène tu ici on était bien où l'on était n'est-ce pas?  
Hera: je le sais bien thalia mais il fallait que je te parle.  
Thalia: qu'est ce qu'il y a on a l'impression que c'est grave ce que tu veux me dire.  
Hera: je voulais savoir si tu as accepter cette mission juste parce que tu pense retrouver ton frère et t'es soeurs.  
Thalia: oui c'est exact mais comprend moi j'ai perdu mes trois soeurs jumelle a 5ans et je n'ai jamais connu les deux autres et je ne suis pas la seule a l'avoir fait juste pour ça il y a aussi percy et silena qu'il l'on fait pour retrouver leurs soeur nait quelque mois après eux.  
Hera: je le sait parfaitement bien qu'il y a risque que se soit eux mais tu as toujours fait des mission comme ceci quand tu vien a la colonie de plus j'ai déjà perdu 4filles et un fils c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète pour toi.  
Thalia: je ne c'est pas quoi dire juste que sa me fait plaisir que tu t'inquiète pour moi ^^ mais t'en fait pas je ferais attention.  
Hera: tu me le promet?  
Thalia: oui :D  
Sur ce hera pris sa fille dans c'est bras et lui passa de colliers avec des pendentifs de couleurs différentes: l'un avec une couleurs bleu électrique comme les yeux de zeus l'autre avec la couleurs des yeux de hera.  
Thalia: qu'est-ce que sait?  
Hera: se son des pendentif que nous voulions offrir a la naissance de ton frère et ta soeur. Le bleu appartient a ton frère et le marron a ta soeur si tu viens a les retrouver les colliers appartenant a l'un ou a l'autre scintillerons.  
Thalia: tu peu compter sur moi je les retrouverais cette fois ci.  
Hera: merci ^^  
Puis fut le moment où les dieux décidèrent de partir pour pouvoir laisser les jeunes se préparer.

Pendant se temps dans l'appartement des filles et de naruto.  
Reb': j'ai gagné!  
Sting et Rogue: QUOI?! COMMENT T'AS FAIT?  
Nat': chercher pas reb' a appris un tas de technique de triche durant notre voyage pour gagner beaucoup d'argent au poker pour qu'on puisse se payer a manger et plein d'autre truc.  
Sur cette note joyeuse le petit groupe finirent de manger et les deux garçon décidèrent de rentrer chez eux après cette soirée où ils rentrèrent sans argents dépouiller par une rebeca très contente d'avoir assez d'argent pour allez manger chez ichiraku pendant un bon moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait déjà 2semaine que rebeca et natsuki était rentrer a konoha, en 2semaine elle avait réussit a accomplir 3mission brillamment.  
Aujord'hui nous retrouvons nos 2 heroine chez elle pour allez a leur premier jour de cour avec leur amis.  
Naru: dites les filles vous pensez réellement que c'est utile c'est tenue?  
Reb': moi je dit que les tenue et les cours son vraiment stupides. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait en tête la vieille pour nous obliger a suivre des cours!:-#  
Nat': perso je pense que se serait bien d'y aller surtout que pour l'instant c'est bien calme parmi l'alliance shinobi tu trouve pas reb'?  
Reb': t'as raison mais l'autre jour j'ai était voir grand-mère tsunade en lui demandant et elle ma dit que eux aussi ils trouvaient que s'était bizarre que l'akatsuki ne se montre pas pendant plusieurs mois.

Du côté du groupe de percy qui firent leur entré a konoha.  
Thalia: woa c'est trop beau ici domage qu'on soit ici que pour une mission!  
Anna': t'as raison l'architecture est plus que parfaite pour un village.  
Chiron: tu as raison annabeth mais ce village contient un temple dédiées a chaque dieux de l'olympe mais bon souvenez vous de notre but.  
TOUS: oui!  
...: vous êtes un peu en avance chiron.  
Chiron: oui je le sait bien mais pendant que nous serons ici appelez moi juste . Les enfants voici tsunade UZUMAKI c'est le 5ème hokage et elle a accepter de faire toutes ceci pour la mission.  
Au même moment rebeca, natsuki et naruto passèrent et les deux collier de thalia scintillèrent plus celui de silena qui était destiné a sa soeur.  
Reb': yo la vieille qu'est ce que tu fais?  
Naru: j'arrive pas a croire se que je vais dire mais tu devrais être plus gentille avec grand-mère tsunade reb'-chan.  
Tsunade: merci naruto et pour répondre a ta question rebeca je faisait les présentation avec et ses étudiant venu pour l'academie.  
Nat': enchanté moi c'est natsuki et elle c'est rebeca et son frère jumeaux naruto.  
Chiron: je ne savais que vous étiez grand-mère tsunade.  
Tsunade: disons que je l'ai es élever avec leur soeur aînée que vous rencontrerai. Vous trois ammenez ses jeunes gens a l'academie je vais parlée un peu avec votre futur prof de grec.  
TOUS LES 3: ok!

Devant l'academie.  
Sai: où est ce qu'il sont si sa continu comme ça il vont être en retard.  
Reb': yo les gars!  
Saku: ben vous voilà enfin (voyant les autres derrière) dites vous faite les présentation.  
Naru: alors celle avec les cheveux noir est qui ne porte pas notre uniforme c'est thalia.  
Thalia: enchanté mais je n'étudirais pas je serais plutot l'assistance de .  
Nat':ensuite le mec avec les cheveux noir et les yeux bleu-vert s'appel percy, (montrant silena) voici silena.  
Percy et Silena: enchanté :)  
Reb': celui avec les béquilles c'est grover, le baraqué s'appel beckendorf, la sportive c'est clarisse. Puis les jumeaux ses travis et connor, il y a le frère et la soeur bianca et nico et enfin celle qui s'interesse a l'architecture c'est annabeth.  
...: enchanté les nouveaux.  
...: je suis sur que tu leur a fait peur.  
Reb': salut sting t'as l'air en forme et toi aussi rogue.  
Nat': euh reb' tu devrais faire attention a toi ils ont pas encore réussi a comprendre comment t'as réussi a les battre au poker.  
Sting: elle a raison nat' mais je trouverais le moyen de te battre.  
Reb': cause toujour tu m'interesse.  
...: que c'est beau l'amourrrrr.  
LES DEUX: LA FERME HAPPY!  
Happy: vous êtes méchant T-T.  
Clarisse: eh ben c'est mouvementé ici mais dites il daut pas y aller.  
Thalia: oui allez y surtout que vous êtes tous dans la même classe moi je vais rejoindre .  
TOUS: ok!

A ce moment précis thalia alla avertir chiron qu'il fallait qu'elle parle a sa mère et alla a un endroit où elle ne serait pas observé.  
Thalia(jete une drachme): oh déesse iris montre moi la déesse hera.  
La brume se transforma en image sur la colonie où il y avait c'est parent.  
Zeus: thalia que se passe t-il pour que tu nous contact?  
Thalia: nous avons trouvez les sang mélée que nous cherchions.  
Aphrodite: magnifique!  
Hera: quels sont leurs noms thalia?  
Thalia: c'est la où est le problème...  
Poseidon: quel est ce problème?  
Thalia resta muette mais montra les trois pendentifs brillait.  
Zeus: mais c'est impossible sa fait 20ans qu'on les cherchent et ils étaient ici tous ce temps.  
Thalia: oui mais l'hokage ne savait pas que c'était les petits enfant qu'ellea élever.  
Hera: alors elle s'est occuper de fille est mon fils. quel sont leur noms.  
Thalia: (en montrant le collier mauve) Natsuki NAGASAKI et ( montrant les deux autre colliers) naruto et rebeca UZUMAKI. Et je ne les est pas vu mais tsunade ma appris qu'elle avait élevait trois autre fille qui aurait tout oublier quand elle les a retrouver tous sauf les prenom.  
Hera: serait-ce Shura, Hanyu et Satella?  
Thalia: oui.  
Zeus: très bien thalia je veux que tu les surveillent tous les six tu en parleras avec percy et les autres et est ce que chiron est au courant?  
Thalia: oui je lui est montré les colliers. Bon je vous laisse si je vais pas au cours de chiron ils se douterons de quelque chose.  
Hera: très bien fait attention a toi.  
Sur ce l'image s'effaça.

Au cours de chiron tous le monde arriva et thalia ariva quelque minute en retard.  
Thalia: desoler du retard j'ai été chercher des feuilles dans mon casier.  
Chiron: c'est pas grave bon nous allons commencer notre premier cour dans lequel je présenterais ma matière c'est a dire la mythologie grec avec les dieux et plein d'autre chose.  
Puis le soir à la fin des cours thalia et les autre demi dieux partit en direction de la maison où il logerai pour pouvoir expliquer aux autres pourquoi elle était arrivée en retard.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir arrivé thalia réunit toute la bande pour leur parler de sa découverte et de la demande des dieux pour cette découverte.  
TOUS:QUOI?!  
Thalia: pas besoin de crier!  
Silena(les larmes aux yeux):tu...tu...en est sur?  
Thalia: oui cette fille natsuki est belle est bien la fille de poseidon et aphrodite comme le collier que t'as mère t'as donnée a scintiller des quelle c'est approcher.  
Clarisse: attend thalia tu que nat' est la soeur de percy est silena mais en est tu sur il y a aussi reb' et naruto?  
Thalia: oui j'en suis sur puisque tous d'abord natsuki vous ressemble percy et silena et de plus naruto et rebeca ressemble beaucoup a mes parents.  
Grover: mais attend si ce sont les enfants de zeus et hera sa veut donc dire que que shura, hanyu et satella sont ici.  
Percy: depuis quand tu connaît les soeurs de thalia toi?  
Grover: je te rappelle que en apparence j'ai ton age mais sinon je suis plus vieux que thalia donc on joué souvent ensemble quand on était petit.  
Percy: ah désoler j'avais oublier. - -'  
Grov': pas grave mec!  
Anna': désoler de vous interrompre mais la ont s'écarte du sujet.  
LES DEUX: désoler.  
Clarisse: revenons a nos mouton. si elle sont ici comme tu le dit grov', on va devoir les chercher surtout que de...  
Thalia: il en est or de question d'après se que j'ai compris par tsunade, la journée quand elles n'ont rien a faire elles se promène dans le village donc je m'occuperais des 3 moi même.  
Connor: mais nous devons t'aider.  
Thalia: se sont mes soeurs et il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe moi même.  
Bianca: très bien donc nous ont s'occuperas de nat', reb' et naruto.  
Thalia: ok sinon sur ce bonne nuit a tous!  
Travis: attend pourquoi demain:  
Nico: demain on a pas cour donc on est tranquille.  
Travis: ah ok! bon sinon pour les chambre on se m'est chacun avec une fille.  
Thalia et Bianca: il en est or de question surtout que comme vous êtes des mec vous allez en profiter.  
Travis: pourquoi tant de haine.  
Connor: laisse tomber frérot.  
Thalia: bon pour les chambre se sera: moi et bianca dans la première; la deuxième anna', silena et clarisse et vous les garçon vous serai: percy et grov' dans la troisième; beckendorf et nico dans la quatrième et dans la dernière travis et connor.  
TOUS: ok! alors bonne nuit.

Chez naruto, rebeca et natsuki, il discutèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants a konoha.  
Nat': moi je les trouves sympa pas vous?  
Reb': oué c'est vrai ils ont sympa mais il y a un truc de bizarre.  
Naru: quoi donc reb'?  
Reb': percy et silena ne se ressemble pas du tout mais toi nat' t'as un air de famille avec les deux tu trouve pas?  
Nat': je n'en sais rien mais tu as raison s'est troublant puisque vous deux vous ressembler a cette thalia.  
Naru: peut être mais bon si on allait se coucher surtout que demain on as prévu d'aller s'entraîner avec toute la bande.  
Nat': ah oui en parlant de sa il y a les nouveaux qui voulait voir a quoi ressembler un entraînement de ninja donc je les ai inviter sa vous dérange pas j'espère?  
Reb': pas du tout bon bonne nuit.  
Rebeca partit dormir avec naruto et natsuki mais une fois de plus son rêve fut très étrange et comme la dernière fois elle vit les deux adulte qui lui ressembler énormément mais cette fois si se n'était pas le champ de fraise s'était une très grande chambre peinte en dorée et avec des colonne en déco. A côté du lit il y avait un grand homme avec les cheveux mi long et blond comme se de naruto mais se qui fut troublant s'est que la femme dans le lit ressembler a rebeca, elle était épuiser parce qu'elle venait d'accoucher de deux magnifique bébé. Quand elle regarda de plus près elle put voir que le bébé que tenait la femme s'était elle et celui que tenait son mari s'était naruto. Puis quelque minute d'admiration une explosion se fit entendre. Elle alla vers l'explosion et se qu'elle vit l'horrifia s'était s'est trois grande soeur qui venait de se faire capturer. C'était les membre de l'akatsuki qui était dans le coup. L'homme masquer qui était devant n'était autre que tobi.  
Il tendit les bras vers les deux nourrisson que tenait les parents, puis d'un coup les deux bébé se retrouvèrent ou il y avait tobi et les autre membre de l'akatsuki et disparu avec les cinq enfant des parents laisant la mère abatu par ce qui venait de se passer. Rebeca voulu savoir se qui aller se passer mais se reveilla en sueur alors qui ne faisait pas encore jour.

Du côté de thalia, ils était tous partis voir les autre au terrain d'entraînement alors que celle ci se mit a chercher ses trois soeurs.  
Thalia: putain je me suis encore perdu dans se foutu village.  
...: si t'as besoin d'aide demande au lieu d'insulter notre village.  
...:tout doux shura .  
...: t'inquiète pas elle paraît intimidante mais elle ne mort pas.  
Shura: ferme la satella j'ai l'impression que je vais mordre si tu continu.  
Satella: essaye pour voir tu n'arriverait même pas a m'avoir même si voulait.  
...(énerver): non mais vous avez fini de vous disputez on dirai des gamines de cinq ans ( se calmant) désoler au faite je hanyu la soeur des deux andouille et tu est?  
Les deux: HEY!  
Thalia: hihihi :p je suis thalia.  
Shura: tu es arriver ici hier avec d'autre jeune pour étudier.  
Thalia: oui je suis arriver ici avec les jeunes mais je n'étudie pas comme j'ai 25ans j'aide pour c'est cour.  
Hanyu: nous aussi on a 25ans mais nous on est mage a saberthoot.  
Thalia: c'est cool vous êtes nait quelle jour?  
Satella: disons que s'est un peu difficile a expliquer disons que on ne se souvien de rien avant nos cinq ans on faite notre anniversaire en même tant que notre petite soeur et notre petit frère comme on s'est fait retrouver le jour de leur naissance :(  
Thalia: désoler je ne savais pas :(  
Shura: c'est pas grave thalia mais si tu ne connais personne d'autre de ton age ici tu peu resté avec nous :)  
Thalia: merci beaucoup mais disons que je ne sais pas ...  
Hanyu: d'embête pas a chercher une excuse vien on va te faire visiter konoha.  
Satella: après on pourrait aller voir reb' et les autre. Oh faite shura il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?  
Shura: non pourquoi?  
Hanyu: disons que quand quelque chose te tracasse tu te met a boire une canette de bière comme maintenant - -'  
Shura(elle regarde sa canette): - -' la ferme il n'y a rien qui me tracasse.  
Satella: oh aller tu ne va quand pas bouder comme une gosse :D  
Thalia: hihihi :p vous êtes a la fois marrante et dégenté.  
LES TROIS: HEY!  
Puis toutes les quatre rigolèrent de bon coeur mais se qui tracassait shura s'était la ressemblance flagrande entre elle et repensa a son rêve qu'elle avait sur son enfance. Plus tard dans la journée après avoir manger toutes les trois ensemble (les trois fille avait remarquer quel n'aimait pas spécialement être avec des hommes a part se qu'elle connaîssait) les filles décidèrent d'aller voir rebeca et les autres au terrain d'entraînement mais se que toute la bande ignorait s'est qu'au terrain d'entraînement quelqu'un qui était inconnu au village les observer mais tous ce que l'on peut savoir de lui s'est qu'il préparer quelque chose.


	7. Chapter 7

Durant cette après midi de détente, une personne dans l'ombre observer rebeca et ses amis. Cette personne porter un masque orange avec un trou a l'interieur où l'on pu voir un sharingan, cet personne n'était autre que tobi.  
Naru: sa va reb' on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse?  
Reb': non sa va tkt j'ai juste cru qu'on nous observer a l'instant (pensée) même si j'en suis sur, se chakra ressembler a celui de tobi.

Plus loin au pays de la pluie ce tobi rentra d'un pas serieux dans l'akatsuki.  
...: tu en as mis du temps tobi moi qui pensait que tu ne reviendrai pas.  
Tobi: ben soi heureux deidara je suis de retour et avec des information plus que croustiante.  
Pein: quoi comme info madara?  
Tobi: je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appelé par mon ancien nom mais je vais tout vous dire tout d'abord l'alliance vous croit tous mort a part itachi qui a vraiment succombé face a sasuke.  
Hidan: héhé! je vais pouvoir leur infliger le chatiment de dieux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoivent surtout a ce shikamaru nara qui ma ridiculisé.  
Konan: essaye de joué dans la finesse surtout que je ne croit pas que se soit lui notre cible.  
Deidara: tu veux dire nos cible konan.  
Konan: QUOI?! mais je croyais qu'on avais besoin que de naruto UZUMAKI!  
Pein: konan a raison s'était notre cible au départ a moin que tu ne nous a pas tout dit quand tu les as capturer il y a 20ans mada... je veux dire tobi?  
Tobi: c'est exact! je ne vous est pas tous dit il y 20ans de cela zeus et hera ont mis au monde un garçon et une fille.  
Kakuzu: j'imagine que le garçon est naruto mais nous n'avons jamais entendus parler d'une fille.  
Tobi: la fille s'appelle rebeca et c'est elle le véritable hote du démon renard a neuf queue (voyant l'air surpris des autres) disons que dans kyubi il ya un yin qui une partie minime de son chakra et le yang qui est la plus grosse partit du chakra.  
Konan: donc si j'ai bien compris il y a 20ans tu as transformer la fille en yang et le garçon en yin alors nous avons donc deux cibles as présent.  
Tobi: oui! mais ceci va être encore plus simple quand je vais vous dire se qui va se passer...  
Deidara: que va t-il se passer?  
Tobi: tu es trop pressée mais pour vous donner une idée avant que je vous explique le plan je pense que vous aimeraient savoir que les dieux les ont retrouver.  
Sur ce toutes l'akatsuki afficha un sourire mauvais sachant que leur cible aller se faire avoir. Dans l'ombre kabuto venait d'arrivait et partit faire son rapport a tobi sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur les dieux et tous décidèrent de commencer un plan des plus dur qui soit mais qui pourrait être dangereux pour les dieux mais aussi et surtout pour rebeca et naruto.

A konoha la nuit tomba et shura, hanyu et satella dirent bonne nuit a thalia et partirent a leur appartement.  
Satella: bon maintenant qu'on est rentrée tu peu nous dire se qui te tracasse depuis qu'on a rencontrée thalia.  
Hanyu: satella a raison depuis qu'on as rencontré thalia tu as était encore plus bizarre que le jour où grand mère tsunade nous as retrouver sans de mémoire.  
Shura: je ne sais pas moi même se que j'ai mais depuis que reb' est rentré avec nat' je me s'en bizarre comme si m'a mémoire revenais petit a petit.  
LES DEUX: comment ça?  
Shura: je fais des rêve étrange sur notre enfance mais je bloque toujour sur le visage de nos parents et leur noms.  
Satella: ses vrai que c'est bizarre bon aller on va se coucher est si tu refais un rêve bizarre tu nous en parle demain matin ok?  
Hanyu: et si c'est vraiment trop bizarre on ira voir grand mère tsunade compris?  
Shura: d'accord merci les filles :)bon ben bonne nuit.

Chez thalia et les demi dieux.  
Bianca: bon vous êtes près tous?  
Tous hochèrent la tête avec chiron et percy et nico créa un arc en ciel avec leur pouvoir pour pouvoir contacter leur parents divin mais thalia ne se sentait pas prête a leur dire mais pris le dessus sur elle même.  
Athena: annabeth ma fille que nous vos votre appel?  
Anna': disons mère que thalia a quelque chose a vous dire mes ses assez difficile pour elle.  
Hera et Zeus: que se passe t-il thalia?  
Percy(chuchotant): vas y prend ton courage a deux mains.  
Thalia: mère père s'est assez difficile a vous le dire mais mes trois soeur jumelles hanyu, shura et satella son belle et bien ici je l'ai vérifier moi même.  
Hera: c'est parfait alors elle vont pouvoir revenir a la maison :) (voyant la mine dépiter de thalia) n'est ce pas?  
Thalia:...  
Zeus: que se passe t-il ma fille?  
Thalia: je... ne pense pas qu'elle pourront revenir a la maison.  
Arès: pourquoi?  
Thalia leur expliqua tous ce que les filles lui avait raconté et pendant quel raconté on pu voir hera avec les larmes au yeux d'apprendre que trois de ses filles aînée avaient perdu la mémoire sur les moment joyeux qu'ils avaient passer tous ensemble.

Pendant se temps pas loin de chez thalia, shura commença son rêve qui allait dévoilé toute la vérité.


	8. Chapter 8

La discussion entre dieux et demi dieux finissez et lorsque le message iris s'effaça, hera sentit quelque qui se produisait et en fit part a zeus.  
Hera: zeus.  
Zeus: oui?  
Hera: je perçois quelque je chose qui se produit en se moment même.  
Zeus: qu'est ce que c'est?  
Hera: je n'en ai aucune idée mais sa risque d'avoir des répercution dans un futur proche.  
Hera avait raison vut que se qui se produisait en se moment même était dans la chambre de shura mais pour être plus précis dans son rêve.

Rêve de shura (début)

Shura se réveilla d'un coup dans un champ où il se trouvait plus de créature de la mythologie grec. Elle voulu demander se qui se passait mais vu un satire qui allait la voir et ses la qu'elle se rendit compte que de 1 se satire était grover et de 2 qu'elle ne se contrôla pas.

Shura: salut grov' qu'est ce que tu fais?

Grov': ben disons que je suis ton protecteur et ton ami et en plus tes parents veulent que je reste a tes côtés au cas où il se passerait quelque chose.

Shura: tkt pas je vais bien et en plus je suis grande.

Grov': mais...

Shura: il faudrait d'abord s'inquiété pour mère puisqu'elle va avoir des jumeaux et puis...

...: et puis tu devrais éviter de partir au champ sans le dire a personne car si il t'arrivais quelque chose se serait se pauvre grover qui se serait tout pris sur lui.

Grov': dame hera!

Shura: mais mère je suis assez grande pour me défendre en plus je suis plus un bébé j'ai 5ans!(boude)

...: shura quand on te voit bouder on a l'impression que tu va aller pleurais :p

Shura: tais toi satella moi j'ai plus de couche :p

Satella: méchante T-T

...: dit mère pourquoi elle son toujours entrain de se lançait des piques?

...: oui pourquoi?

Hera: alors vous voyaient hanyu et thalia, shura a hérité du caractère dominateur de votre père alors que satella du mien.

Zeus: alors moi je viens pour vous ramener et j'aprend que j'ai un caractère dominateur.

Shura: ben oui père t'as un caractère dominateur comme t'es le roi des dieux.

Thalia: dites père, mère est ce qu'on peut aller joué avec grov' dans le champ et après on appelleras tata déméter pour rentré a l'olympe hein?

Les autres sauf grover: oui s'il vous plaît?

Hera: déjà que quand je vous porter vous quattre j'étais fatiguer mais la aussi en plus j'ai besoin de repos alors... oui!

Zeus: je sais pas (voyant les yeux de chien battu de ses filles) ...hm...bon... d'accord!

LES FILLES: merci :D

Shura n'en croyais pas ses yeux mais la scène changa encore mais cette fois ci elle vit le membre de l'akatsuki tobi avec d'autre membre entrain de les tenir évanouis dans leurs bras et tenir deux nouveaux né qui n'était autre que naruto et rebeca mais se qui la frappa s'était ses parents devant se spectacle impuissant puisqu'il ne voulait pas blesser leur enfants et thalia derrière effrayer par ce spectacle.

Rêve de shura (fin)

Shura se réveilla en sueur et haletante, elle se souvenait de tous a présent mais vut satella et hanyu a côté d'elle inquiète.

Satella: eh ben il devait être horrible se rêve pour que tu gigote dans tous les sens.

Hanyu: tu es sur que sa va shura (lui tendant un verre d'eau) tien boit sa te feras du bien.

Shura(sourire forcée): merci hanyu et ne tkt pas.

Satella: punaise shura ne nous exclus pas sa doit bien faire 1heure qu'on est ici a t'éponger et s'inquiéter de se qu'il t'arrive.

Shura: je suis désoler (elle se mit a pleurait dans les bras de hanyu qui était juste a côté) j...je...m-me sou...vien de ...de tout avant... nos 5ans.

LES DEUX: QUOI?!

Shura leur expliqua son rêve et essaya de faire revenir les souvenir se qui marcha au bout de 3bonne heures.

3jour plus tard shura et ses soeurs n'avait pas revu thalia depuis 3jour déjà et lorsque que la fin des cours arriva elles décidèrent d'aller l'amener dans un coin où il n'y avait personne se qui étonna les autres mais surtout grover puisque d'en ses souvenirs shura était une dominatrice comme son père et ne laisser personne lui marcher sur les pied.

Thalia(surprise):vous avez l'air bizarre toutes les trois qu'est ce qu'il vous arrivent?

Hanyu: t'as vraiment envie de le savoir surtout que tu était au courant de tous et que t'es devenu amie avec nous juste pour veillée sur NOUS!

Satella: du calme hanyu on va s'occuper d'elle après qu'on est eu des expliquation.

Shura: c'est sur que toi t'es une vrai bombe nucléaire quand il le faut.

Satella: répète un peu pour voir.

Hanyu: ne commencer pas a vous disputer bon maintenant tu nous explique!

...: attend fais rien a thalia!

...: doucement grover j'imagine que ses demoiselle ont une explication sur le fais de menacer thalia surtout que son père n'apprécierai pas.

Shura: alors sa fais quoi maintenant 20ans qu'on as pas vu notre père zeus et tu croit qu'on est pas en colère pour le but de votre mission a tous hein chiron?

Chiron: alors vous avez retrouver la mémoire?

LES TROIS: oué et franchement sa était difficile!

Thalia:(les larmes aux yeux) les filles vous êtes de retour.

Hanyu: oui et désoler de t'avoir criée dessus j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas surtout qu'on n'a pas était de main morte.

Thalia: tkt je suis plutot heureuse de retrouver mes soeurs :D

Shura: et toi grov' tu veux pas dire bonjour a t'es amis :)

Grov': ben bien sur attend sa fait tellement longtemp qu'on ne ses pas vu.

Satella: oué bon ses pas pour tous casser mais vous ne voulait pas nous dire pourquoi vous êtes la exactement comme ça on va vous aidée.

Thalia: disons que les dieux on trouver la puissance de dieux dans des jeunes mais il savèrent que se soit vous mais dites moi naruto et rebeca sont vraiment...

Hanyu: oui mais se qui me tracasse ses nat'.

Grover: ne vous en faite pas les filles ses parents serons heureux de la revoir.

Shura: ah bon pourquoi?

Chiron: ceci est très simple natsuki nagasaki et la fille perdu de poseidon et aphrodite.

LES TROIS: QUOI?!

Thalia: doucement pas besoin de criée.

Shura: au faite thalia quand on ses revu l'autre jour t'avais l'air de ne pas apprecié que des homme t'approche se qui veut que soit tu deteste soit t'es une chasseresse.

Thalia: il y a quelques années de ça zoé nightshade et morte tué par son père atlas.

Satella: j'arrive pas a y croire surtout que c'était la meilleure lieutenante d'artemis.

Thalia: et au solstice d'hiver artemis ma proposer d'être sa nouvelle lieutenante et avoir en seconde la jeune bianca diangelo.

Hanyu: alors t'as accepter mais tu supporte les demi dieux homme pourquoi?

Thalia: tu c'est j'ai l'habitude de trainée avec mais quand il s'agit de mec que je ne connaît pas je me referme.

Grov': dites ses pas pour cassée vos retrouvaille mais il faudrait peut être prevenir vos parents je suis sur qu'il seront content.

Chiron: grover a raison il faut les prevenir.

Shura: désoler les gars mais il va falloir que vous aller les prevenir vous même en personne surtout que nous allons devoir nous mettre sur la défensive au cas où on viendrait nous attaquer.

Thalia: on va quand même pas vous laissez toutes seules a veiller sur eux surtout que vous venez a peine de retrouver la mémoire.

Satella: pour une fois je suis d'accord avec shura on vous enverra des messages iris de temps en temps et des que le moment seras venu on reviendra a la colonie.

Hanyu: surtout que la l'épreuve la plus difficile seras de dire a grand mère tsunade qu'on as retrouver la mémoire.

Chiron: très bien on partira dans une semaine mais d'abord je veux que vous mettez au courant vos parents vous même d'accord?

Satella: très bien même si sa risque d'être difficile de déjà tous expliquer a grand mère tsunade puis a nos parents.

Thalia: ben attendez les filles ce soir je dois envoyer un message iris a nos parents vous pourrez venir leur expliquer ce soir.

Satella: non désoler ce soir on doit se couchez comme demain on a une mission de mage.

Hanyu: une autre fois peut être.

Sting(qui arrive avec rogue): tien vous êtes la les filles on vous chercher.

Shura: ah bon pourquoi?

Rogue: le maître de la guilde as dit qu'il avait besoin de nous parler a tous les 5 pour la mission de demain.

LES TROIS: ok on arrive! (a thalia et les autre) bon ben a demain.

Thalia: oui a+

Sur ce les filles partirent avec sting et rogue pour leur guilde et thalia, grover et chiron décidèrent de rentré pour d'abord expliquer aux autre se qui c'est passer puis pour le dire a leur parents se que thalia redouta un peu.


	9. Chapter 9

La semaine passa un peu trop vite au gout de thalia qui avait enfin retrouver ses soeurs mais elle savait qu'elle devrait leur dire au revoir. Elle avait passer sa semaine avec elles et était avec celle ci quand elles était partit dire a tsunade qu'elle avait retrouver la mémoire.  
De son côté tsunade avait pleurée quand elle appris que ses petites filles qu'elle avait élevée était les enfants de zeus et hera mais se repprit et demanda aux filles:  
Tsunade: mais j'y pense vous avez prévenu vos parents que vous avez retrouvez la mémoire?  
LES TROIS: - -'  
Tsunade:(voyant leur tête) je vois - -'  
Thalia: ne vous inquiété pas tsunade j'ai prévenu nos parents puisqu'elle étaient stressée de leurs dire ce qui rendu mère très heureuse par ailleurs!  
Shura: (voyant la mine triste de tsunade) ne tkt pas grand-mère tsunade nous resterons ici toutes les trois pour veiller sur reb', naru et nat'.  
Tsunade: merci les filles mais ci vous voulez aller revoir vos parents...  
Satella: on t'as dit qu'on voulait resté ici pour les surveiller mais aussi pour toi!  
Tsunade: très bien :)  
Quelques heure plus tard au porte de konoha.  
Lee: pourquoi tu dois partir clarisse j'avais enfin une bonne rivale T-T  
Clarisse: désolé lee mais si un jour nos route se recroisent j'aurai bien envi de recommencée une compet' de sport avec toi )  
Lee: ok alors je t'attendrai :)  
Thalia: (l'air de rien) j'étais heureuse de vous rencontré les filles.  
Hanyu: nous aussi thalia j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir.  
Anna': franchement shika' t'as des stratégies extra mais il faudrait que tu soit moins flémmard.  
Shika': merci anna' toi aussi t'as de super stratégies.  
Silena: franchement nat' t'es une fille trop génial et en plus t'es super belle dans t'on habit de ninja :)  
Nat': merci silena mais jsui pas aussi belle que toi et toi percy il faudrait que l'on se refassent un concour de pêche un de ses jours.  
Percy: oui jsui d'accord surtout que sa fait des année que personne n'a était de mon niveau à la pêche.  
Reb': franchement travis, connor vous êtes trop douée pour les connerie mais vous n'êtes pas encore de mon niveau ou celui de naruto.  
Naru: héhéhé! dit pas sa reb' sa faut au moin 7-8 ans que j'ai pas repeint la façade des hokage.  
Travis: il faudrait que vous nous donniez vos astuces.  
Connor: oué!  
Nico: ne faites pas de projet dès maintenant surtout que vous serais surveillé  
Charle: bon ben c'est le temps des au revoir a plus!  
Sur ce il se dire tous au revoir et le groupe de percy partit vers un village ou il y avait une gare pour prendre un train jusqu'a la gare à côté de la colonie.

Le lendemain matin le train les déposa à la gare et tout en marchant jusqu'à la colonie il parlait de leur passage a konoha qui avait était un bon moment a rencontré de nouvelle personne et pour thalia se fut le temps passer avec ses soeurs même si ça était cour.  
En arrivant il furent accueilli par le dragon qui gardait la toison d'or qui était sur le pin de thalia.  
Il continuèrent leurs marche jusqu'au milieu du camp où tous les pensionnaires les assomma de question par rapport a si c'était vrai que le frère et les soeurs de thalia était a konoha ou pour les aphrodites pour la soeur de silena et de percy était vraiment la bas et la question qui a failli les faire tués c'était pourquoi rebeca et natsuki étaient amies alors que leurs pères étaient rivaux et juste au moment où percy et thalia allait péter un cable, les pensionnaire se firent sauvait par un lumière aveuglante qui n'était autre les dieux.  
Zeus: vous êtes revenu en un seul morceau a se que je voit.  
Aphrodite: toujours aussi jolie ma fille.  
Silena: merci maman.  
Héra: alors c'est vrai ce que tu as dit thalia les filles ont retrouvée la mémoire suite a un rêve?  
Thalia: oui mère c'est vrai!  
Poséidon: pourtant ils ne se pas avec vous pourquoi?  
Percy: ben disons que ...  
Thalia: shura as choisi de resté a konoha pour veillée sur rebeca et natsuki et naruto avec satella et hanyu.  
Héra: elle n'a pas vraiment changé a se que j'entend.  
Thalia: non a part physiquement mais sinon elle se dispute toujour autant shura et satella.  
Aphrodite: et pour natsuki, naruto et rebeca?  
Silena: natsuki et très jolie tout comme toi maman :) mais quand elle se mes en colère elle te ressemble poseidon.  
Thalia: et pour naruto et rebeca il sont de vrai faux jumeaux: rebeca te ressemble beaucoup mère physiquement et naruto te ressemble aussi beaucoup physiquement père par contre leur caractère et le même ils sont tous les deux très immature ce qui assez marrant.  
Chiron: bon s'est pas tous mais nous devons reprendre nos habitudes!  
Artémis: chiron a raison surtout que nous allons devoir repartir a la chasse bianca et thalia.  
Arès: nous allons nous aussi rentré sur l'olympe et resté sur nos gardes au cas ou il se passerais quelque chose.  
Zeus: oui nous reviendrons bientot vous voir.  
Thalia: attend père j'ai oublier de vous dire que shura et les autres m'ont dit qu'elle m'enverrais un message iris de temps en temps.  
Héra: très bien merci thalia.  
Artémis: chasseresse on va y aller nous aussi.  
Enfin ils se dirent au revoir et les dieux partit sur l'olympe alors qu'Artémis elle s'enfonça dans la foret après que thalia et bianca dirent au revoir a leurs amis mais alors que la joie se lisais sur tous les visages personnes ne se douté que la guerre qu'il y avait entre les ninja et l'akatsuki allait prendre une nouvelle tournure.


	10. Chapter 10

3mois était passé depuis que l'équipe de percy partit de konoha. Durant ses mois thalia était en compagnie de artémis avec les autres chasseresse et nous la retrouvons aujord'hui en pleine conversation avec la déesse.  
Artémis: je trouve que la chasse était plutot bonne aujord'hui tu ne trouve pas thalia?  
Thalia: si je trouve aussi mais quelque chose me tracasse.  
Artémis: ah bon? quoi donc s'en vouloir être indiscrète?  
Thalia: sa fait une semaine que j'ai pas de nouvelle de mes soeurs.  
...: peut être parce que nous étions en mission.  
Sur cette voix que thalia reconnaissait bien elle se retourna et un pu voir un message iris avec shura hanyu et satella avec un sourire au lèvre.  
Hanyu: bonjour artémis.  
Artémis: bonjours les filles vous avez tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois... si vous êtes prète je peux...  
Satella: non pas maintenant!  
Shura je suis dac' avec satella puisque en se moment nous somme menacer par une nouvelle menace que nous n'avions pas autrefois.  
Thalia: que veux tu dire par la?  
Satella: disons que la guerre a repris mais cette fois ci il y a de nouveaux ennemis dans les rangs de l'akatsuki.  
Artémis: que voulez vous dire par la?  
Hanyu: vous connaissait fukasaku-sama?  
Artémis: bien sur il y a de cela plusieurs siècle il a forgé un sabre au mont myoboku et qui a été enfermé dans un rocher magique et d'après se que j'ai entendu dire se serai impossible a moins...  
Hanyu: a moins qu'un enfant né de 2dieux soit capable de l'enlevée si il a vécu sur terre et si c'est l'enfant qui sauvera le monde avec l'aide d'un membre de sa famille.  
Artémis: veut tu dire que le sabre ermite aurai était retiré mais si c'est sa qui sa peut bien être?  
Shura: c'est rebeca!  
Thalia: QUOI?! Mais c'est impossible!  
Shura: ben maintenant vous le savait et le membre de sa famille qui doit l'aidée c'est natsuki mais naruto aussi l'aidera.  
Satella: tous sa pour dire depuis que reb' se bat avec son sabre une copie a été créer pour nat' mais a cause de ceci la nouvelle menace qui risque de s'en prendre aux trio s'est des monstre qui on combattu contre percy il y a 4ans.  
Thalia: mais attendez les filles normalement sa devrai être percy l'enfant de la prophétie.  
Shura: oui c'est exact mais il n'a était le héros que pendant la bataille contre cronos.  
Artémis: très bien on va avertir le conseil olympien pendant se temps vous allez mettre les trois en sécurité et si c'est pas assez sécuritaire vous les ammenerez au camp. Est-ce bien clair?  
Satella: c'est très clair même si on voulaient évité qu'ils apprennent d'un coup la vériter.  
Hanyu: vite il faut qu'on y aille on se revoit bientot thalia et toi aussi artémis.  
Sur ce la brume s'effaça et laissa une pointe de mistère sur l'avenir de rebeca et des autres.  
Quand zeus et héra apprirent que leurs enfants était en danger tous comme aphrodite et poseidon ils décidèrent d'envoyer une lettre a l'hokage la prévenant qu'il faudrait qu'il partent dès le lendemain a l'aube.

A konoha tsunade avait convoquer ses petits enfants, natsuki, leurs amis et leurs équipe respective. Après avoir expliquer la situation tous resté muet.  
Lee: pourquoi vous devez partir hein shura?  
Shura: pour l'instant s'est confidentiel mais rebeca ton sabre tu connait sa légende n'est ce pas?  
Reb': bien sur mais je me suis entrainer pendant 4ans avec et nat' pareil avec le sien alors pourquoi doit on le remettre dans se rocher magique puis partir demain matin?  
Tsunade(ayant remarquer la colère de rebaca): calme toi ma puce si vous devez partir c'est pour des raison de sécurité.  
Naru: mais c'est injuste reb' et moi nous battons avec toute l'alliance pour aidé a instauré la paix et ensuite devenir hokage alors pourquoi fuir alors que l'on prend l'avantage sur nos enemis.  
Sting: naruto nous somme toujours entrain de nous disputer pour un rien mais la si on te dit qu'il faut y aller alors il le faut.  
Saku': (aux soeurs ainée de rebeca et naruto) est ce que vous pourrez revenir d'ici quelque temps pour éviter qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose.  
Satella: ne tkt pas la ou on les emmène ils seront en toutes sécurité (à l'oreille de tsunade) explique leur des qu'on partiras.  
Jiraya: alors puisqu'on doit se plier a ceci si on allait tous a fairy tail pour fêté leurs départ même si il ne risque pas d'être définitif.  
Puis il firent la fête toute la nuit et notre trio(rebeca,naruto et natsuki) allèrent se coucher car le lendemain aller s'annoncer être très difficile.

Le lendemain a l'aube se fut de trop pour tsunade qui pleurait toutes les larmes de sont corps puisque les enfants qu'elle avait élever allait partir et pour toujours peut être. Rebeca aussi dans les bras de ses amis qu'elle quittée et aussi dans les bras de tsunade puis il partir en laissant son sabre et celui de natsuki a tsunade qui irait les enfermée au mont myoboku.  
Sur la route ils parlèrent et shura, hanyu et satella leurs avoua la vérité a part le fait qu'elle soit des enfants de dieux et que les dieux existe. Puis tous d'un coup en arrivant devant la colline un bruit sourd se fit entendre et qu'en la bande se retourna...


	11. Chapter 11

A la colonie des sangs mêlées, les dieux étaient arrivés pour attendre l'arrivés tant attendue de nos héros qu'ils n'avaient pas revue depuis 20 longues années. Percy et silena était resté ensemble et discuter avec Aphrodite et Poséidon du fait qu'ils avaient hâtes de la revoir tous comme Zeus et Héra qui avaient hâtes pour leurs enfants quand tout à coup une odeurs et des bruits inquiétants se faisait entendre.

Thalia: qu'est ce que c'est que se bruit?

Clarisse: aucune idée mais il faudrait peut être aller voir.

Arès: tu as raisons clarisse on y va.

Athéna: attend un peu il ne faudrait pas commettre une imprudence.

Zeus: elle a raison faisons attention d'acc...

Avant même de finir sa phrase ils entendirent des cris venant de plusieurs jeunes dont trois que thalia reconnu parfaitement.

Thalia: VITE SES VOIX C'EST CELLE DE MES SOEUR!

Puis ils se mirent tous a courir jusqu'à l'entré de la colonie et se qu'il vurent les impressionna et les horrifia.

Du côté de nos héros quand shura tourna la tête elle fut pétrifier d'émotion car devant le pin de thalia se tenant ses parents et toutes la colonie et faillie se prendre le coup d'une créature qu'il ne voyait pas très bien a cause de sa hauteur et des arbres qui l'entouré.

Satella: fait attention shura sinon on va se faire butter.

Shura: sa va j'ai juste était choquer de voir qu'on était observé par nos parents.

Satella et Hanyu: QUOI?!

Quand elles tournèrent la tête pour regarder toutes les trois se fut sauvées par rebeca qui utilisa sont pouvoir de dragon slayer de feu pour sauver ses soeurs puis naruto et natsuki arriva près d'elles avec des kunai à la main et se fut a se moment précis que satella compris se que s'était.

Reb'(voyant la tête de sa grande soeur): satella nee-chan qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Satella: cette chose qui crache du feu avec les têtes du milieu... vous pensez a la même chose que moi les filles?

Hanyu: oh que oui! si je me souviens bien on est dans le pétrin avec toutes les fois qu'on lui a couper la tête.

Shura: désoler hanyu de te le dire mais avec les cours que athéna nous filées quand on été petite on est vraiment dans le pétrin surtout que... que... c'...est... L'HYDRE!

Au même moment les jeunes n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles les créatures mythologique existait mais quand il réattaqua rebeca et natsuki put esquivées facilement l'attaque alors que les autres n'eu pas cette chance est se pris une de s'est attaque.

Héra et rebeca crièrent en même temps et quand rebeca regarda dans la direction de héra elle remarqua la femme qu'elle voyait en rêve, sa mère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirée encore un moment que l'hydre attaqua encore une fois puis shura l'interpella.

Shura: REB' UTILISE LES ECLAIRS ET TOI NAT' ORDONNE A L'EAU DE T'OBEIR GRACE A SA VOUS POURRAIENT VAINCRE L'HYDRE!

Reb': mais s'est de la folie comment utilisé les éclair. Le choc a dut monté haut au cerveau :p

Nat': imbécile se n'est pas le moment de faire des blagues écoutons la peut être qu'on y arrivera, est ce que c'est clair? - -#

Reb': ok - -' bon a 3: 1...2...3 C'EST PARTIE

Sur ce devant les yeux impressionné de toute la colonie elle tenta le coup. Lorsque natsuki ordonna a l'eau d'obéir et l'aidée des vague gigantesque apparut est fonça sur l'hydre puis en même tant rebeca invoqua des éclair se qui l'étonna et les envoya sur les vagues qui fit explosé l'hydre des qu'il fut touché.

Shura(arrive naruto et ses soeur près de reb' et nat', elle coup sur la tête de sa petite soeur): sa c'est pour avoir dit que le choc mettait monté au cerveau - -#

Reb': aie sa fait mal T -T

Satella sinon bien joué les filles )

Hanyu: vous avez fait du beau travail :)

Naru: T-T je suis dégoûter t'es devenu plus forte que moi reb'.

Reb': tkt tu aura bientôt ta chance naru XD

Nat': mais dites moi les filles d'où vous saviez pour nos pouvoir?

...: je pense pouvoir vous répondre les jeunes.

Reb': mais qu'est ce que ? vous avez pris un remède de cheval XD

Chiron: si on veut mais dans mon monde on m'appel chiron!

Reb': comme le centaure qui a entrainer héraclès?

Chiron: lui-même!

Satella: entend deux secondes depuis quand tu connais t'es cours?

Nat': c'est même pendant notre entrainnement de 4ans tu t'endormais des qu'on parler de cours.

Naru: elle pire que moi - -'

Reb': c'est simple le seul cour où je ne m'endormais pas c'était le grecs mes il fallait que je soit au fond de la classe je te r'appel que j'ai une réputation.

...: alors comme sa on a une réputation?

...: et toi natsuki a tu une réputation?

Reb':(bas mais entendue quand même) oué elle a la réputation de me foutre un coup si je fait une connerie.

Nat': tu devrais peut être te taire si tu veux que t'es exploits reste secret.

Naru: oh faite comment connaissez vous nat' elle n'as même pas dit son nom?

...: les filles vous ne leurs avez pas dit?

Hanyu: désoler Aphrodite mais on a pas eu le temps.

LES TROIS: dirent quoi?

Satella: ben disons que vous connaissez la mytho...

Shura: sa va on va pas y passé trois ans quand même!

Satella: arrête un peu de me couper et je pourrait peut être finir - -#

Hanyu: arrêter de vous disputez un peu a moins que vous préférer que je vous rappelle où on est?( voyant la tête de ses soeurs ) bon disons que ne réalité les dieux existent et les créature mythologique aussi comme vous avez pu le voir. Et aussi on est tous les six des dieux .

LES TROIS (sauf shura et satella): QUOI?! MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE?

Satella: pas du tous et la femme que hanyu a appelée Aphrodite s'est ta mère et ton père (montrant un homme grand et brun) est le dieux poseidon.

Nat'(en larme): mes parents je pourquoi maintenant je ne les est jamais trouvée.

Aphrodite s'approcha de sa fille et la sera dans ses bras tellement heureuse de la retrouvé après 20ans puis poseidon s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras enfin il rentrèrent tous dans la colonie et après un passage a l'infirmerie et plusieurs pansement nos héros firent la connaissance de tous puis laissèrent natsuki avec ses parents.

Shura: qu'est ce qu'il y a reb'?

Reb': je demande bien qui peut être nos parents?

Chiron: t'es parents sont le dieux Zeus et la déesse Héra et il vous attendent.

Naru: sérieux ses le roi et la reine des dieux!

Thalia: oui naruto et je vais vous y conduire ils ont choisit un coin tranquille pour les retrouvailles.

Reb': dit thalia qui sont t'es parents as toi?

Thalia: c'est que...

Satella (arrivant d'avoir posée leurs affaire au bungalow avec hanyu): c'est notre soeur jumelle qui a choisi d'être avec les chasseresse avec notre cousine bianca.

Naru: (bas) pitié faite qu'elle ne soit pas comme satella.

Satella: - -# j'ai entendu naruto UZUMAKI!

Naru: oups - -'

Thalia: tkt pas naru je suis vraiment cool comme soeur!

Reb': dites s'est pour plomber l'ambiance mais j'ai trop envi de rencontrer nos parents.

Hanyu: reb' a raison surtout que moi aussi il mon manqué!

Thalia: bon ben si vous insister alors suivaient moi! :D

Du côté de Zeus et Héra qui attendez leurs enfants avec impatience.

Héra: où est ce qu'il sont ?

Zeus: ne tkt pas thalia les as récupérer mes rebeca va te reconnaître comme elle t'as vu durant le combat contre l'hydre.

Héra: je le sais mais j'aurai pu les serré dans mes bras si il n'y avait pas eu se fichu message iris et en plus...

Thalia: ne te mes pas en rogne mère je te les es ramené. :)

Quand Héra tourna la tête et vu ses trois filles ainées et leurs sautant au cou en les serrant dans ses bras en pleurant de joie puis les filles prirent leurs père toujours aussi fièrent dans leurs bras sous le regard amusé de leurs mères.

Satella: mère, père on a ...

Shura: deux personne a vous présentées :)

Satella: - -# t'as pas fini de me couper!

Shura: sa m'amuse de te voir t'énervée :D

Hanyu: eu les filles vous avez fini?

Shura: oué oué bon reb', naru vous venez!

Naru: eut bonjour!

Reb': salut!

Héra ne put se retenir et les pris tous les deux dans les bras, ses deux enfants qu'elle avait tous raté le seul truc qu'elle n'avait pas raté ses son accouchement qui était devenu le pire jour de toutes sa vie même les guerres qu'elles avait vécu n'était pas pire que celui ci. Puis la journée se fini sur cette de joie et il purent enfin rencontré leurs parents dans une immense joie.


End file.
